


We Don't Need No education

by Yggdrasildew



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boarding School AU, Fluff, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Jim loves math nd space, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock loves science, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasildew/pseuds/Yggdrasildew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding School AU</p><p>Jim and Sherlock are friends, Jim constantly gets into trouble by being a smartass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY CHARACTERS  
> arthur conan doyle and bbc are the makers

Sherlock's looking at his Chem 2 textbook, working out some problems with a chronometer next to him, trying to break his previous records. Without looking up he hears the door opening, closing and hears something flopping down onto his bed.

" Stop getting into detention" he doesn't even finish his sentence before he hears a long sigh and a grumble.

"It's not my fault, the teachers just can't handle the fact that I'm smarter than them" Jim doesn't even raise his voice or change his tone, they've had this argument a thousand times and no one ever wins

"sometimes you just need to suck it up, Jim , and let it pass. Whatever they say, whatever mistake they make" Sherlock is slightly irritated because he just knows Jim will never do that, he'll never stop criticising or correcting the teachers. Especially the calculus teacher. Jim was far above his age for calculus and math, he could work out problems other kids had to work weeks on in just under a period. Sherlock admired him for that, sure Sherlock was good at math but nowhere near the short Irish kid laying on his covers.

" So I just have to let them teach mistakes? That's not what a teachers supposed to do Sherlock" Jim still sounds calm as ever but Sherlock knows he's not. Jim was very passionate about it all and could never shut up about how he'd do a better job.  
One time Sherlock made jest( with a slightly curious undertone) that Jim should become a teacher, and Jim had replied that he never wanted to be that kind of scum.

" You want me to be the good kid, but I can't Sherlock, I'm not giving up my beliefs"

" I'm not saying you need to give them up, I'm just saying you shouldn't constantly defend them" Sherlock suddenly grew tired, he was tired of Jim arguing and he just wanted to have an intellectual conversation with him.

" Why? I get send to detention for it, it's not like they'd kick me off this school, and you're not harmed with it either" Jim was now holding a poetry book, flicking through the pages, searching for a poem to fit his state. Sherlock sighed yet again, the argument would end how it would always end, Sherlock pretending to solve a Chem problem and Jim pretending to read. After a while Jim would retreat to his room and they'd both go to bed. Sherlock was tired of it, he just wanted to talk. Maybe if he just said what was on his mind it wouldn't have to go that way.

" You know what Jim?" Sherlock spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence and trying to get Jim's attention, for the first time since the conversation started, Sherlock faced Jim and locked eyes with him. The big brown eyes were sparked with interest, knowing quite well that normally the conversation took a different turn.  
"I don't want you to get in trouble cause I'm bored. And you are the only person who can capture my attention and make me less bored." Sherlock knew Jim was a curious person when it came to relationships and defining them, Jim didn't like having friends, he acted as if he didn't need them and yet he orbited around Sherlock, or more correct, they orbited around each other. " you're my friend" Sherlock finally said " And I don't want your negativity I want your positivity and brilliance if that's fucking alright" Sherlock was a little worked up now but relieved to have finally have called Jim his friend.

Jim's eyes got bigger, pupils dilated. " I'm your friend?" Jim batted his eyes " I've never been anyone's friend before so I don't think I truly understand that notion" 

Sherlock sighed " you're not friends with someone because they tell you, you are because you have the same interests as the person or like to vent to that person. And Jesus Christ Jim , you do a lot of venting" Sherlock managed a small smile

" I know what a fucking friend is Sherlock, I'm not hopeless" Jim managed a small as well, yet it was a little forced. " I just don't like depending on a person"  
Sherlock wanted to protest but Jim quickly shushed him " don't pretend like you didn't, you said I vented to you a lot which means I need you to vent to, which means I depend on you"  
Sherlock sighed, wanting to punch the brunet because he was being a smartass. But he somehow understood. He didn't know everything about Jim, since Sherlock only arrived here 4 months ago, but Jim didn't really like to talk about his life either, Sherlock sensed that Jim had some shit going on that was probably pressuring him. He didn't know what to say but thankfully he didn't have to because Jim stood up, fixed his uniform and just calmly said with a somewhat devilish grin 

" but then I guess I am your friend now"

And as silent and quick as a wolf he left Sherlock's room


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those who are wondering, there will eventually be a romantic setting between Jim and Sherlock, I'm just building up to it

" Is it -1 , 1/56 , 4 and 9?" 

" Nope "

" that's impossible, I've done this exercise like five fucking times now, I've checked if I did Horner right, if I did the distribution right and everything checks out!" Sherlock's voice was filled with anger and disbelief, Jim had quickly scanned over the exercise and said the solutions whilst Sherlock was stuck on it for 27 minutes.

" First of all it's impossible to have 4 solutions because you have a function of only the third degree, second of all you forget the fact that you only have to do Horner once in that case" Jim's tone was calm, but Sherlock could detect a hint of pride in it.

" well screw this, just tell me the solutions, I don't like math" Sherlock fell down onto his bed throwing the textbook at his feet.

" solutions are 6, 13 and -4" Jim took Sherlock's textbook and wrote the solutions and then placed the book neatly on Sherlock's desk.  
Since that evening a few weeks ago Sherlock and Jim had grown closer, actual friends and Sherlock even dare say he had a good influence on Jim, since Jim had to go to detention less. It was something, but Sherlock just knew Jim would find another way to get the last word.

" I don't get how you don't like math, math is the start of everything. Other sciences couldn't even work without math and we would know infinitely less about the universe or everything around us" Jim's voice was filled with passion. Sherlock had found out Jim loved space and one night Jim even pointed out every constellation he saw in the sky. Sherlock loved that a person could be so passionate about something, it reminded him how he loved chemistry and physics.

" Calm down there space nerd, I don't want you to get a boner because of the planets" Sherlock joked

" oh hahaha, very funny" Jim laughed and threw a pillow at Sherlock's face. " and you're one to talk after last weeks chemistry class you couldn't shut up about Strontium" Jim raised his eyebrows cheekily 

" well Im sorry, it's just that It's the coolest thing ever ok" Sherlock said in his most sarcastic voice. Jim and Sherlock laughed till their stomach's hurt that evening. It was weird seeing Jim like that. Jim usually had a kind of melancholy over him. There were little things that made Sherlock think Jim had a trauma. For instance in chemistry the teacher had left a bottle of bleach open from a previous experiment and Jim was sweating and had an unsettling pale face. Sherlock didn't want to ask because he respected Jim's privacy. 

" It's 7, Sherlock" Jim's voice pulled Sherlock out of his thought process. " eh yes and?" Sherlock didn't know what that meant and quickly began scanning through this memory. Damn, the history project. During history they got a group assignment,my hey could choose any person who had a significant meaning in history and had to discuss him. The groups were decided by Mr. Kasmi and Sherlock had a feeling that Jim and Sherlock were put together because Jim was the most collected around Sherlock. Somewhere that made him happy, he had heard multiple teachers making comments about how Jim's attitude had improved and always they looked at Sherlock, as if it was all his doing.

" stop daydreaming or Gregory and John will get pissed" Jim said whilst he threw Sherlock his jacket. Oh right, he forgot, he also got paired with Two other kids. The only thing he knew about them were their names and the fact that they didn't seem reluctant to the idea of being in a group with Jim and Him. He didn't need more to have a good team really.

" library was it?" Sherlock said whilst following Jim out of the door  
22:32  
The library was the most beautiful place on campus. It was Victorian style and had books neatly stacked to the ceiling in glass cases. Sherlock loved coming here, not only to read but just to relax, there were multiple cubicles with cushions and couches. There were toilets, cleaner than the tables people ate on and in the entrance hallway there were vending machines with food. When he asked Jim what he thought about it he had replied " it looks a little bit like home". Sherlock didn't know what to make of that sentence. Was it what Jim looked for in a home? Cozy with knowledge around every corner? Or did he mean that his home looked like that. Jim had said it so neutral that Sherlock couldn't find a clue in his expression or tone. Jim had begun to walk faster and Sherlock followed his stare. Oh great Gregory and John were already there. So far this was going well. They had decided to meet in the library at 7:05 and Sherlock was keen on punctuality.

" hiya lads, take a seat" Gregory's voice echoed a bit through the library. Sherlock almost wanted to extend his arm for a handshake before he realised that's not really what youngsters did with their schoolmates. The slight movement of his arm didn't pass by Jim who whispered " calm Sherlock, you're not meeting the Queen of England " Sherlock raised his eyebrows only to be welcomed by a small smile. 

" So uh Hi" came out of John's mouth, betraying the fact that he found it weird to greet them as warm as Gregory did, since they had never talked to each other before.

" let's just get started then" Jim said, clearly wanting to break the awkward tension.

" So since we need to talk about a person me and John have a proposal, it can be dismissed though, if you're not okay with it" Gregory tried his best to sound as nice as possible. His eyes flickered to Jim. Was he scared of Jim? Well It's not really that Jim has the best reputation but Jim won't really start punching a guy for proposing a topic for an assignment.

" yeah go ahead" Jim clearly didn't notice any of that cause he calmly and Nicely encouraged Gregory to go on. " well, we thought about Marx, we like his ideas and want to show that in fact his system could work if there were no selfish politicians involved" John said, finishing what Gregory was about to say. Jim's eyes flickered over the two boys and then locked eyes with Sherlock. His features looked as if the Cheshire Cat were about to appear every second.

Sherlock turned to the lads and said smilingly " we are more than happy to present Marx"

And so started an evening of friendly debate, jokes and new friendships.


End file.
